Snowflakes
by BoomShroom
Summary: 'Love is like luck. It favors some, it shuns some. When it shines on you, it's like the world is golden. When you're out of its rays, it's like you've been forgotten in the loneliest, darkest night.'
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote a while ago. I was planning on continuing it, but sort of quit on it after finishing this first chapter. I might continue it if I get enough support. I really only decided to upload this because 1) I thought it might help me transition to fics other than Mario and 2) I thought it was decent enough. Anyways, please tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Snowflakes**

The cool winds of winter had settled down once more all across the kingdom, ravaging the land and sending any Pokemon it came across scurrying into their homes for shelter. Only a few walked the streets at this time of year. Mostly just doctors making house calls, carpenters fixing roofs, bearing the cold in order to make some meager earnings, and those without homes, wandering the streets with nowhere else to go, their constant hunger their only companion.

But among them was a servant girl. The young Mawile walked the streets alone and silently, seemingly unfazed by the freezing weather. She stared straight ahead and showed no emotion, her cold indifference rivaling the chill of the wind. No one approached her or even glanced at her, and, when they walked by, moved to the other side of the street. No one could blame them, though. She looked quite intimidating.

She ignored them and turned her thoughts to other things. It had snowed gently for the first few weeks, but a blizzard had hit the castle town hard, enveloping it in it's cool embrace. It had finally settled down, revealing that the whole town had been buried beneath pure white snow. But that was alright with her. She loved the snow. It always reminded her of Seth.

She quickly shook her head and emptied the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't be thinking about him now. She had to concentrate on what she was doing. If she got absorbed in her thoughts, she would walk along blindly. Then when she would be pulled out of her thoughts, she would find herself lost. That wouldn't help anybody, except the vicious gangs that preyed on unwary pedestrians.

A short while later she arrived at her destination, a small bakery. She stepped inside and was instantly overwhelmed by wondrous scents.

Fresh baguettes filled the tiny shop with their mouthwatering aroma. Pies and pastries were neatly arranged in the narrow display case at the counter.

But that was the only neat and tidy part of the shop.

Recipes and lists of ingredients were strewn about the store carelessly. A precariously perched pile of pies sat on a windowsill, threatening to fall off and splat on the ground whenever a breeze flew in. Whisks, mixing bowls, and other baking items lay all over the place, seemingly placed deliberately, but then forgotten.

While many would find this hectic scene unsightly, the Mawile found it comforting and inviting.

As if on cue, a Baltoy darted out from the back of the shop wearing a tiny apron covered in flour. He bobbled toward the counter, wielding a rolling pin.

"Ah, Claudia! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Claymore. I've come for the baked goods that are to be for the Princess's Christmas party." she stated.

"Oh, of course! The Missus just finished preparing them! I'll be right back." he said before dashing away into the chaotic kitchen.

Claudia let an almost imperceptible smile break across her lips. This bakery was by far one of her favorite places in town. No other baker could match the quality of Mister and Misses Claymore's bread, and the couple always treated her like any other Pokemon, contrasting greatly to the dirty looks and hateful rumors she received from most everybody else.

Really, nothing was wrong with Claudia. She looked completely normal except for her eyes. The right was a crimson red, common for a Mawile. But the other was a dark, coal black. No one had ever seen something like it before, so of course they feared it. They made up stories about how she was a witch or that she could curse someone with her red eye and show them the hour of their death with the black one. They were all false of course, but everyone still steered clear of her, preferring to speak ill of her behind her back, but not even daring to glance at her in person. She learned to cope with it at a young age, building up a wall of indifference and solitude in order to keep things from getting to her. Only one person had truly been able to break through it, forming an unbreakable bond with her.

"Here you are. Will that be all, Miss?" came the voice of Mr. Claymore, dragging her out of her thoughts as he handed her a tower of boxes filled to the brim with bread.

"Yes. Thank you, sir. The Princess will be most grateful for your service."

"Always so formal, eh? You can lighten up around me! Quit being so apathetic." he said amiably.

She smiled, but it wasn't genuine. Just a mask that she wore. While she liked that Mr. and Mrs. Claymore treat her well, she was extremely cautious by nature and avoided trusting people.

"Of course. My apologies. I'll try to remember that in the future. Thank you once again for the food."

"Anytime. I hope the Princess considers enlisting our services in the future."

Claudia paid him, gave him an obligatory bow, and walked out the door, already missing the fantastic scents of the bakery.

On her way back to the castle she spotted a Houndour huddled in an alleyway. He was obviously homeless. His belly was shrunken so much that his ribs were showing. Patches of fur were missing, revealing his skin beneath, which looked badly bruised and cut. A gash ran across his head and ended near his chin, no doubt a battle wound he had acquired for a bit of food or money.

She said nothing to him as she handed him a half a loaf of bread.

The Houndour took it hastily and looked straight into her eyes, something that many were often too afraid to risk.

"Bless you, kind maiden. Words cannot express my gratitude." he said in a raspy voice. She could barely understand him due to his lack of teeth. The ones he did have were cracked and black.

He then immediately began to devour it.

Eat it before another takes it. That rule was always imprinted in a street urchin's mind from the very beginning of their miserable existence.

She turned away and strode off, pitying the Pokemon.

His eyes had been full of so much gratitude.

She still remembered what it was like to starve, to fight for what little you still had, take anything you could get. To be just like him.

She could never forget something like that. Once somebody lived that life, they could never forget something like that.

Involuntarily, she was pulled into her memories, of the times she used to fight for her life just to see tomorrow.

7Z7Z7Z7

Claudia grunted as the larger Pokemon knocked her to the ground. He laughed and prepared for another attack.

"I thought you were supposed to be a demon! Well? where are you hiding your strength, girl?" the Shiftry barked, the stench of alcohol wafting from his mouth.

He was obviously drunk and had no idea what he was doing, or he wouldn't have picked a fight with her. Everyone avoided her like the plague, even the tougher gangs.

She didn't think he would last very long, though. He was slow and unsteady, but sober enough to land a few hits on her. Soon she would knock him unconscious and the three stale loaves of bread he had would belong to her.

He lunged forward but she whirled around him and swept him off of his feet. The oaf landed in the snow with a slight crunch. He quickly hopped back up, nearly falling down again, and was ready.

"Is that the best you've got, lass? If so, just give up now. I can still forgive you if you come back to my hut with me. I'll take care of you just as long as you do whatever I say!" he slurred.

Claudia barely heard him over the sound of the crowd that had gathered around them. Rugged peasants jeered and cursed at her, spit flying into the snow. The stench of their hot sweat permeated the air, heating it up even though it was mid December. Some even made bets on who would win, almost all of them on her. But none openly expressed their support for her. They remained silent or insulted her anyway.

The Shiftry barked at someone in the audience and they brought forward a canteen. He snatched it from them, took a swig of dirty water, and tossed it to the side.

"Aren't you gonna say somethin'? I've been waiting to hear that pretty little voice of yours. They say it's as cold and piercing as an icicle, yet it sounds like the song of a siren."

She kept her face void of any emotion, any sign that he was getting to her, making her weaker. In reality, she was incredibly disgusted by the Shiftry's behavior. He was sexually harassing a ten year old girl and trying to kill her at the same time, and the men around him were egging him on. It was repulsive, but she didn't let it show.

She spun and smacked him with her horns. He stumbled back and slipped in the ice, landing with a sharp crack on the stones.

The crowd went into a frenzy. Supporters of the Grass/Dark Pokemon rushed forward to help him up, but he waved them off.

He stood up, slipped, and got up again. When he regained his balance he shouted gruffly, "You bitch! You're not getting out of this now! I suppose I'll beat you into submission and chain you up as my slave."

The Mawile just stared at him as she prepared to deliver the final blow. She was done toying with him and was ready to leave.

But the Shiftry's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"It's a miracle you're still alive today. If I were your father, I would have thrown you off a cliff instead of dealing with the embarrassment of having a witch for a kid."

Claudia was used to the insults, but she cursed herself for letting him get to her for even a fraction of a second. She brushed away her anger and prepared to attack, but her enemy wasn't finished yet.

"Speaking of your parents, what happened to your father anyway? Didn't he abandon you when you were just five years old? After that he just up and disappeared, huh? A smart move that was. Having a cursed bastard child was one mistake he didn't want to repeat. So he threw away the broken one and moved on to try again. Hahahaha!"

Claudia tensed as a wave of sudden rage swept throughout her body. She saw the Shiftry snicker, a smirk spreading across his face as he realized that he struck a nerve.

In one swift motion, Claudia charged her opponent and tackled him to the ground. He was taken aback and grunted in surprise. She quickly straddled him and curled her left hand into a fist. She brought it down and it connected with his face, snapping his head to the left. She formed a fist with her right hand as well and pummeled him with it. She continued unleashing her unbridled wrath, fist after fist slamming into his ugly face. His jaw started bleeding and many of his teeth fell out. His white mane of hair became coated in dirty snow and grime. She felt the adrenaline pulse through her, charging her with more power every second.

Never before had she felt so angry, not even when her father left her. But now all of her suppressed rage was flowing out of her small body through her fists.

She didn't know how long she had beaten the Shiftry, but he was motionless when she stopped. The mob was silent as well.

She got off of him and stepped back a few paces, panting heavily. Several of his advocates rushed to his side and shook him. They called out his name but he didn't stir. It was then that Claudia realized what happened. Even before another Pokemon attempted to take his pulse, she knew he was dead.

A strange sense of relief flooded through her. And she began to laugh. Slowly and softly at first, but it soon reached a crescendo that was audible to all. She was shaking like mad, but she felt wonderful. She knew it was wrong to feel joy in his death, but she just couldn't help herself. She felt pride in knowing that he would never disturb her again, never threaten her again, never try to kidnap her and use her as a sex slave again. She knew that his body would remain stiff and still and she knew that she was the one who caused it.

It felt fantastic.

Claudia had no recollection of leaving the scene. She didn't remember talking to anyone or if she even claimed the food she had fought for. But at some point, she ended up in a shadowy alley.

A tin bucket rested by one wall and she sat on it, still feeling a bit jittery from her battle.

Now that she had calmed down, she couldn't believe what she had done. She had just murdered somebody. Only adults killed each other. She was just ten years old and she had become a murderer.

She felt hot tears stream down her face. Sure, she despised that man and was glad that he could no longer cause her anymore harm, but did she really have to kill him?

_'Yes, you did. That persistent oaf would have just kept coming back to torture you if you had let him live. It's a good thing that you killed him.'_

Claudia carefully checked her surroundings by doing a careful 360 degrees, just like her father taught her. She saw no one, but she was sure somebody had spoken.

_'You should kill more people. That would decrease the number of pests you would have to deal with. And it felt great, didn't it? What better reason is there than that?'_

Claudia didn't look for the voice this time. She now knew that it was her voice, within her mind. And that terrified her more than any street thug that could threaten her.

But she knew that murdering people was a horrible thing to do. Even if she was starving and the only thing she could do to get food was to kill people, she shouldn't do it. That's what her father had taught her.

_'But daddy isn't here anymore. You're on your own. And the only way that you're going to live is if you do what the adults do. And they kill, without hesitation.'_

No. she thought. I don't want to live like that.

_'That's the only life you can live at this point. It's kill, or be killed.'_

"No, no, no, no, NO! I can't!"

"Are you alright?"

Claudia jumped to her feet and got into a fighting position, ready to attack whoever had managed to sneak up on her.

It was a Sneasel, maybe a year younger than her or so. He seemed to be in good health and was wearing a servant boy's hat. He was carrying a bag full of sweets from a candy shop in town. She could tell from the logo on the bag that it was the one she visited often. She would occasionally stroll by only to stare in the window longingly before being chased away by the superstitious woman who owned the place.

Just looking at the candy was making her hungry.

But she pushed thoughts of hunger out of her head. She tried to look as menacing as possible, but it probably failed due to the fact that she had just been crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" the boy repeated. Only one other person had ever asked her that question.

"What do you want?" she snarled, surprised that he hadn't already run away at the sight of her mismatched eyes.

The boy looked puzzled and cocked his head to one side.

"I heard you crying back here and I wondered what was wrong. Why are you crying?"

Claudia lowered her fists. She knew that someone who was a servant and who was this stupid couldn't possibly be too dangerous. What kind of idiot just waltzes into a dark alley in a very dangerous part of the city with food in hand, whether they hear crying or not?

"None of your business. Now scram!" she commanded.

Just then, Claudia's stomach growled very loudly. The Sneasel blinked and his eyes got wide.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some?" he asked, holding the bag of sweets out to her.

Claudia had learned to never accept candy from strangers, so she shook her head. But her stomach growled again, and the temptation of the delicious snacks got the best of her.

She sighed and snatched the bag out of his hands. She then turned and walked away from him, stuffing sweets into her mouth as she went in a very unladylike fashion.

To her surprise, the boy ran in front of her and tried to take the bag from her.

"Hey! I asked you if you wanted some of them! Not the whole thing! And you didn't even say thanks!" he whined.

Claudia held the bag over his head and watched as he tried to jump up and reach it. She was taller than him by at least three or four inches, so the Sneasel couldn't reach the bag even by hopping up and down.

After a while he gave up and started pouting.

"You owe me another one of those! I needed to deliver those to the castle, and now I can't because you just ate them!"

"You shouldn't offer people things if you're going to go back on your word a moment later. Plus, I'm some homeless stranger in an alleyway. Did you even think this through at all?"

"Oh...um...not really..." he said sheepishly.

"Then it serves you right. You just learned a valuable lesson. You should thank me." she said as she walked back to the bucket and sat on it once again.

The Sneasel ran back up to her, claws raised and shouted, "Fine then! I'll duel you! When I win, you have to buy me another bag just like that one!"

Claudia stared at him for a moment, then gave out a dry, sour laugh. She stood over the boy and put her face inches from his, staring straight into his eyes.

"You are an idiot, aren't you? Let me tell you something, kid. There is no way you would ever defeat me in a fight. Ever. Do you want to know why? Because my life IS fighting. Your life is fetching food, making beds, and being ordered around. Even if you did beat me, I wouldn't be able to pay for your candy, because I have no money. And who says I wouldn't just run and go back on my word?"

For just a moment the Sneasel looked startled and backed away a few steps, but he put on a brave face and put his hand to his chest as if he were about to pledge his loyalty to a lord.

"Because you have to! It's the honorable thing to do!"

In one quick and startling movement, Claudia grabbed the child by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"HONORABLE thing to do!? When you've lived the life I've been living, honor is thrown away along with courtesy, manners, and everything else that's civil! You don't care about another person, or what they think of you, or how respectful you need to be! You just worry about how you're going to keep that person from taking everything you have left! Once you've lived that life, then you can come back to me and preach about honor! Got it!?"

The boy was frightened to the verge of tears. He sniffled and nodded, then Claudia dropped him.

The two stayed there for a while, the Sneasel shaking and wiping tears off of his face, and Claudia standing rigid with her arms at her side, hands curled up into fists.

Finally, the boy stood up, stared at Claudia, and said, "Thank you."

Claudia was confused. She rarely ever heard those words, and when she did, they were almost never directed at her.

"What?"

"I said thank you. You taught me a lot. I'm not exactly sure what you meant, but I feel a little more appreciative of life now."

Claudia just stared at him. It was weird how fast this kid seemed to change moods. Now he had this goofy smile plastered on his face as opposed to the tears of mortal terror that had been running down his cheeks just a few moments ago.

Claudia narrowed her eyes.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Seth. What's yours?"

"Claudia."

"Okay! Can we be friends?"

Now Claudia was truly taken aback. Did this kid have a disorder or something? Just a moment ago she refused to give him back his belongings, nearly punched his face in, and made him cry. Now he wanted to be friends with her?

Claudia sighed. She had a pounding headache and just wanted this conversation to be done with so she would never have to see him again.

"Sure, whatever. If it will get you to leave me alone."

"Great! So, where do you live?"

Claudia looked at him as if he had just asked her if the city was made out of cheese. "I don't live anywhere. I thought the fact that I was sitting alone in an alleyway, starving, and beat up was a big hint."

"That's not good. Let me think..." he muttered. Seth looked away from her and furrowed his brow. He seemed to be thinking awfully hard.

"Don't hurt yourself." Claudia sneered.

"I've got it! How would you like to be a servant at the castle?" he said happily.

"What?"

"I can help you get a job at the castle! You can live there, and you won't have to be on the streets anymore!"

It sounded like hell and heaven at the same time. Having to work and serve the higher class that she despised so much? No way. But living in a castle, not being hungry, and having a bed to return to every night? That would be nice.

But before she could even answer, Seth was dragging her away.

"This will be so cool! I've never really had a friend before, so being able to see you everyday will be really great!" he ranted, more to himself than her.

Normally Claudia would have knocked the teeth out of anyone who dared to grab her and take her anywhere. But she found that she actually wanted to go with him to the castle. And it wasn't just because of the offer of a home. She actually wanted to be Seth's friend. Why?

He was the only person who had ever looked into her eyes and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowflakes****  
**

Claudia stopped and checked her surroundings. Of course. Just as she had feared, she had gotten lost in her thoughts and had actually ended up getting lost.

She looked around her, trying to see if she recognized anything. Unfortunately, she didn't see anything that told her of her current location in the town.  
She sighed, but quickly jerked her head up, alert. Two tough looking Pokemon were walking her way. They seemed like their only intent was to mug her, a stupid servant who had wandered into thug territory carrying weeks' worth of food.

Luckily, a voice from behind her saved her from having to break a few bones.

"Oh, Claudia! Is that you!? Oh, over here, darling!"

Claudia spun around to look at the owner of the feminine voice she had heard. A Frostlass was quickly approaching her, an almost lustful glint in her eyes.

Claudia recognized her as Lady Glacia, the royal fortune teller. She was an...interesting sort. She didn't fear Claudia. In fact, she frequently sought Claudia out, purposefully asking for her services so that she could fuss over her and treat her like a child. She just loved talking to Claudia about all sorts of gossip (none of which Claudia actually cared about), make her try on all sorts of beautiful, foreign dresses that she had acquired on her travels (all of which Claudia thought didn't suit her), and generally turn her into a little plaything, amused as much as a little girl playing with a doll.  
Claudia didn't mind being treated in such a fashion. Despite Lady Glacia's...eccentricities, she was a very caring person, and took great interest in Claudia's life, often reassuring Claudia that she was always there for her, and that she should talk to her if she ever had any problems. Claudia never took her up on her offers.

Lady Glacia stopped in front of Claudia and wrapped her in her arms, squeezing her to her chest.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you again, darling! My, my, my, you look as cute today as usual!"

"Lady Glacia, I saw you just last night." the Mawile said calmly, a slight note of exasperation in her voice. The older woman released her and held her at arms length, smiling and taking in the girl before her.

"Oh, I know, darling. But why in the world are you all the way out here? This area is so uncouth and dangerous. Definitely NOT the place for my dear little Claudia."

"I was on my way back from buying the bread we needed for the princess' Christmas party. Although, I seemed to have gotten lost trying to find my way back..." Claudia didn't want to tell her about the memory that had caused her to get lost in the first place.

Lady Glacia waved her arm dismissively and took Claudia's arm in hers, dragging the girl away. "No, no, no. I will NOT have you here. It is simply too rugged for a fragile girl like you! Why, the only reason I was here in the first place was to buy a perfume from a lady I know here. But I wouldn't think of staying here a moment longer, which is why I'll take you back to the castle at once."

Claudia refrained from telling her that she wasn't fragile and could take care of herself. Lady Glacia was very hard-headed and rarely listened to anyone once she had her mind set on something, in this case thinking of Claudia as a frail child. She let the woman drag her away, grateful for the lucky encounter, but still allowing a small part of her to quietly nag in the back of her mind about being independent and finding her own way back.

As they walked, Lady Glacia chattered non-stop.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have a new dress for you to try on when we get back! I bought it from an odd weaver in the Unova region. Strange place, but such wonderful culture! Oh, one day I need to bring you along with me..."

Claudia only half listened, nodding every so often. Lady Glacia was always gallivanting off to new, exotic places. She claimed that travel helped her to see visions of the future, and, because of the importance of her job, the princess often provided her with the means of travel. However, Lady Glacia personally admitted to Claudia that it didn't really help her at all, and it was all just a sham to allow her to take as many vacations as she wanted.  
However, despite this, Lady Glacia was very serious about her work. She often predicted terrible events like floods and crimes and reported them to the royal council, who took measures to ensure that the events would never take place. She was highly respected and treated very well at the castle, with almost as many privileges and servants at her call as the princess herself.  
Before she knew it, they were entering the front gates of the castle.

It was truly a splendid building. Visible from nearly every part of the town, it stood in the center, watching over it like a sentinel. The princess, a myriad of servants, and plenty of guards resided there, each playing their own role in making the kingdom run smoothly.

However, nothing is without flaw, and Princess Felicia Colvoy's kingdom was no exception. She tried her hardest to keep things under control, but crime was at an all time high, and relations with a nearby kingdom weren't exactly the best.

Once the guards had let the two females in, Lady Glacia whisked Claudia up a grand staircase and pulled her down a long hall decorated with a red carpet and exquisite paintings of royals that Claudia thought looked ridiculous in their fancy outfits and silly poses.

They reached Lady Glacia's room and the Frostlass threw the door open, giddily urging Claudia in as well.

Lady Glacia's room was quite interesting.

It was decorated with various items that she had collected on her travels. Oil paintings of beautiful landscapes adorned the wall, and carpets with intricate designs were laid almost haphazardly on the floor, covering every inch. On the small table by her mirror were vials of makeup and beauty creams, many of which were remedies made by women in foreign countries, old recipes that claimed to prolong youth. A canopied bed with luxurious purple sheets was placed against one wall.

It was then that the Mawile remembered the food that she was to deliver.

"Lady Glacia, I apologize, but I fear that we must save this for a later time." Claudia said formally, bowing slightly. "I must deliver these packages. Madame Greta would have my head if I was even slightly late."

"Oh, forget about that." Lady Glacia said, rummaging through a chest and tossing items that she wasn't seeking over her shoulder. "If that head maid even begins to scold you, I'll make sure to come up with an appropriate 'favor' for her. Something along the lines of cleaning the guard's lavatory. Now, go change out of that uniform. I absolutely MUST see you wearing this lovely dress!"

Claudia sighed, accepting defeat. It was pointless to argue with Lady Glacia at this point.

Claudia went behind a screen by one wall and started changing out of the maid uniform she was required to wear. She detested it. It was hot, too constricting, and constantly reminded her of her life of unending servitude, a life she had chosen over stealing and fighting for survival, but sometimes made her regret her decision. She was required to wear it, though, so she had to bear it.

As she changed, Lady Glacia spoke to her.

"So, how are you doing with that boy, Claudia?"

Claudia was confused at first, but she had an idea of who Lady Glacia was referring to. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come now, dearie, you know who I mean! Your adorable little friend, Seth. Have you two become a couple yet?"

"L-lady Glacia, we're just friends!"

"Oh, are you now?"

"Y-yes! Nothing more..."

"Was that a hint of disappointment in your voice?"

"No!"

The Frostlass laughed and Claudia felt as if her cheeks couldn't grow any hotter. Lady Glacia loved to tease her about her relationship with Seth. The two were inseparable friends, but she loved making the two uncomfortable by calling them a couple. But Claudia's words were true. They were just friends. Nothing more.

"Dearie, I may not be the one who should be telling you this due to my past with breaking hearts, but I sense a special connection between you two. Whether it's love or not, I can't tell, but I know that you two care for each other deeply."

"Did your visions tell you that...?" Claudia muttered, a tad irritated.

She jumped when she felt Lady Glacia's hands on her back, helping her tuck the sash into her dress. "No. It's a woman's intuition." she whispered into the Mawile's ear.

Once Claudia was changed, she stepped out and let Lady Glacia examine her. The woman was delighted and squealing with joy, complimenting her on how pretty she looked.

"I bet that boy would be speechless if he were to see you now!"

_'I bet he would.'_ Claudia thought bitterly. _'Right before he would laugh at how strange I look. Someone like me isn't meant to wear something like this.'_

The dress she was wearing was quite different than the uniform she wore and the dresses that noble women in the region often wore, but it was beautiful. It was a soft pink with intricate designs of flowers on it. A purple sort of sash was wrapped around her waist, and she wondered how expensive the outfit must have been considering it was made from very high quality materials.

"It's called a kimono." Lady Glacia explained. "Although that one is used for the summer festivals in Unova, I couldn't help buying it the moment I laid eyes on it. I just knew it would suit you!"

Claudia wouldn't say she agreed with Lady Glacia about it suiting her. It was a lovely kimono, but she felt that it would look better on someone else, someone other than her. Of course, she said nothing, only nodded, accepting the Frostlass' comment.

When Lady Glacia was finished fawning over her (which took quite some time), she allowed Claudia to change back into her uniform and return to work. "Thank you for your kindness, Lady Glacia." Claudia gave her a small bow before retrieving her packages from where she had laid them.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, dear! Just call upon me if you ever have any trouble!"

Claudia nodded and the Frostlass held the door open for her. Claudia stepped out into the hall, dreading what she knew was to come next.

7Z7Z7Z7

Once Claudia reached the kitchen, she saw the sight that she had been expecting. Someone was yelling at a cook who was clearly aggravated, but was too afraid to speak up lest she nag him more.

Claudia placed the boxes she had been tasked to deliver on a table. As if sensing that a new victim had arrived, the woman turned to look at her, and the cook, seeing his his chance to escape, dashed away as quickly as he could. The woman approached her, a permanent scowl etched onto her face.

"You're late!"

Claudia nearly groaned at the shrill, ear-piercing voice of Madame Greta, the head of the maids at the castle. An elderly, wrinkly Raichu buried beneath pounds of makeup that did nothing to lessen her ugliness, she was despised by all the servants of the castle. When she wasn't lecturing some guard to death about their bad habits, she was nagging a maid about her imperfections, inefficiency, and overall uselessness. She was even known to yell at some royals, but never the princess. Even she didn't have the nerve. Whenever one could hear her annoyingly shrill voice telling someone off, they would also find the area evacuated of everyone but the her and the poor soul who had fallen victim to her attention. The servants often debated over who they feared more, the witch-maid with the cursed eyes, or the old hag who shrieked like a banshee at every imperfection.

Claudia bowed and said, "My apologies, Madame Greta. I was with Lady Glacia, and-"

Madame Greta scoffed and stuck her nose up. "Lady Glacia? Well! That isn't an excuse! Honestly, I don't know what that woman sees in you, but it's of no importance. I'll overlook it for now since I have another task for you. That is, if your lazy, useless self is competent enough to complete it."

Madame Greta turned away and Claudia resisted the urge to bash her head in with a nearby soup spoon. When she turned around again, she was holding a tray with a variety of foods on it out to her. "You are to take this to Lord Ferramore's quarters. Go and then come straight back, I don't want you dillydallying again! And for your sake, you'd better mind your manners!"

Greta turned away again to hassle some other maid and Claudia flashed her a very rude gesture, earning some snickers from those who had happened to catch it. When she passed by them, however, they quickly turned away and returned to their work, avoiding looking at her eyes. She was used to this, but sighed anyways, annoyed. Then she strode away to deliver the tray.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia knocked lightly on the door of Prince Vincent Ferramore's room, almost instantly greeted by the Gallade himself.

"Hello there!" he said pleasantly.

Claudia bowed respectfully to him, making sure not to drop the tray or spill any of its contents. "Greetings, my lord. I have the tray of food you requested."

The Gallade seemed puzzled for a moment, but quickly nodded vigorously, knocking his spectacles askew. "Oh, yes, yes, of course! Just come place it on the table here, would you?"

He rushed back into the room and Claudia carefully followed him in, slightly wary of the prince.

It was her first experience meeting him in person, but she had heard many rumors about him. People thought he was crazy, seeing as how he often spent hours on end in his chambers, paying more attention to his wild inventions, theories, and scientific experiments than his royal duties. Perhaps this was the reason that he had been driven from his own kingdom. Seeing the prince as a vulnerable target, another kingdom, Johto, had planned to invade and take over, taking advantage of the kingdom's poor state. When an assassination attempt on Prince Ferramore's life went awry, however, Johto was accused of sending the killers. When they denied any involvement with the event, plans of war began to brew on both ends. Sensing the danger her ally and close friend was in, Princess Colvoy arranged for the prince to be smuggled from his kingdom so that he could be safely housed in her castle. A regent was placed in his stead, and, until the hostilities blew over, he was to stay within the castle walls, safe from harm.

While many thought that the princess had lost her mind for housing a crazy prince, Claudia thought nothing of it. Politics were none of her concern, and she didn't have much to worry about over the decision, other than that there was now yet another noble she had to carefully and reluctantly serve.

As Claudia walked through the room, she could certainly see why people thought the man was insane.

There were papers scattered everywhere, complex diagrams or equations scrawled on them. Old plates and dishes with half finished meals lay in heaps in the corners. The sound of ticking and whirring emanated from the dozens upon dozens of clocks in random locations. The dark purple curtains were drawn, creating an extremely dark atmosphere, the only sources of light being candles in the corners of the room and a lantern above a worktable. The room smelled of incense and crazz, a strong type of alcohol that people often used to keep themselves awake when they were feeling tired. The shot glass and bottle of the liquid on the worktable confirmed this.

Ferramore cleared away a pile of books and a clock from a small table by his bed, already rushing away to another area as he said, "Just put it down there, please." He spoke his words in quick succession and was constantly moving. Claudia wasn't sure if this was the effects of the alcohol he had been drinking or if it was his natural state.

Claudia carefully put the tray down, then shook her head slightly. The man certainly had a unique lifestyle. She wasn't a neat freak, but even the most disorganized person would have frowned at the mess. Adding to that his reputation of being insane, she wasn't surprised people weren't very fond of personally interacting with him.

Although she wanted nothing more than to leave, she was required to ask the prince, "Is there anything else I can do to be of assistance, my lord?"

The Gallade didn't answer at first, too busy straightening a crooked clock. He nodded, first more to himself, then spun around and nodded at her. He bobbed his head again a few times, his gaze staring off at nothing in particular. Then he snapped into attention, grinning at Claudia. "Why, yes, yes there is! Just wait right there, one moment please!"

He dashed off into another room, his voice carrying back to her. "I'm sure you're aware of my situation, yes? I do appreciate what the princess is doing for me, but it is not only this recent event that has opened my eyes to something greater. Princess Colvoy and I have been good friends for years, ever since we were children. I have never felt more close to anyone, and I've come to realize that my feelings for her have changed, have evolved over time into something more, into something indescribable. Although I suppose it's all the same, as words could not come close to describing this feeling. I believe you know where I'm going with this."

He spoke as if he were a professor passionately lecturing a student on a topic. Claudia was very confused. He was speaking very fast, and she didn't understand what he was getting at. "I apologize, my lord, but I don't believe I do."  
He returned from the room, a wide smile on his face, his glasses once again askew. He held a small box in his hands. It seemed to be made of clockwork and various tiny mechanisms.

"Love." he answered her. "I am in love with Felicia Colvoy. I am going to ask her to marry me."

Claudia wasn't sure why he was telling her, a lowly servant, this, but nevertheless she responded with, "Congratulations, my lord. I'm sure the princess will be thrilled to receive a proposal from you."

The Gallade bit his lip, his brow furrowing. "That's what I'm not sure about. We've been best friends for years. What if she doesn't want to be anything more than that? What if she doesn't share my feelings?"

Claudia wasn't sure how to respond. After a brief pause and several rounds of pacing the room, Ferramore continued. "That is why I would like to ask a simple favor of you. I am overwhelmingly nervous. I don't want anything to go wrong. So, if it's all right with you, I wish to practice. To stage a mock proposal, if you will."

Claudia was taken aback. It felt too awkward for her to be involved with something like this. She wasn't too familiar with how one would proceed in a marriage proposal, and love wasn't exactly a concept she was particularly fond of.  
"I-I'm not sure..."

The Gallade waved his hands frantically in a dismissive and spastic manner. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I only need you to stand there! There's no need for you to say or do anything else. All I require is a subject to project my emotions onto."

Claudia was still unsure, but the words flowed from her mouth before she could stop them. "O-of course, my lord. I would be happy to assist you."

Claudia cursed silently. Why? Why did she say that? She had been against the idea...so why did she agree?

She didn't have much time to ponder this, however. An ecstatic Ferramore was already beaming and getting down on one knee, nodding his head like a waterbird on caffeine.

"Yes, yes, thank you! Alright, let's begin, then."

He took a deep breath and then looked into Claudia's eyes, his expression suddenly serious, but soft as well. He clasped Claudia's hands in his, startling her. He paused for a moment, as if searching for the right words, and then began his speech.

"Throughout all the years I've known you, you have been my one true comrade, my closest ally, my most trusted friend. And, just as a flower grows and changes, so do relationships. People's emotions and feelings develop, and mine are no exception. I remember swinging on a swing set with you as a child, playing our games of make-believe and relishing in the joy we shared. I remember sneaking into your room just to be with you, to try to comfort you, after your mother died when we were adolescents, and the trouble we got in when our fathers found out. I remember how we were steadily dragged away from one another, how we went our separate ways as young adults to rule kingdoms we felt we weren't quite ready to control. Throughout it all, I always viewed you in a very specific light, as a friend. However, there was always a constant buzzing in the back of my cluttered mind, something trying to tell me that you were more than that to me. My feelings have bloomed over time, and I now know that I love you. You are the person that I can always rely on. You are the person who was, and always is, there for me. You are the person I can trust with my deepest, darkest secrets, with my very life. You are the person who I adore above all else. That is why I want to spend my life with you, to be united with you on a level that cannot be achieved by any other means. I want to be with you through everything this world has to throw at us, to always have you, the person whom I value the most out of everything in life, by my side. So, my princess," Ferramore now touched a mechanism on the side of the box, activating it. The clockwork and pieces whirred to life and all moved in perfect unison, lifting the top of the box off and revealing a diamond ring, the ring rising up and outwards towards Claudia on a small platform. "Will you marry me?"

Claudia jerked her head up at the sound of a loud crash. There, in another doorway to an adjacent room, stood a Sneasel, a large clock resting at his feet, no doubt the object that he had dropped.

Ferramore turned to him as well and smiled when he saw him. "Ah, so I assume you're finished polishing the clocks, are you?" Ferramore stood up and walked over to him, extending his hand to shake the Sneasel's. "Very good! Thank you very much!"  
The Sneasel pulled his hand away when the prince reached for it however, surprising him. There was a look of utter loathing in his eyes.

Ferramore cleared his throat and pulled his hand back, opting to rub the back of his neck instead. After a brief awkward silence, he gestured to Claudia. "Oh, um, did you see my performance just now? What do you think? Do you think Princess Colvoy will accept me with such a speech?"

The Sneasel appeared puzzled for a moment, and then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, uh, yeah-I mean, yes sir, I believe she will!"

"Now you aren't just saying that, are you?"

"Of course not, my lord! Your speech felt...very heartfelt..."

Ferramore clapped his hands together and twirled in a circle, cheering. "Yes! Oh, you have no idea how happy this makes me! Thank you, both of you!"

As the prince enjoyed his self-celebration for a while, Claudia approached the Sneasel, grabbing his neck when she neared him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Her eyes were as threatening as ever, but her cheeks were glowing a soft red. There was no doubt that he, her best friend Seth, had just seen that whole proposal. She knew it was just false, but that did nothing to suppress her embarrassment.

Seth raised his hands defensively, a nervous smile on his lips. "I was just polishing his clocks in his clock room! He spotted me in the hall and asked me if I could help him with that."

Claudia glanced at the prince who was still dancing happily. "This ISN'T the clock room?"

"I guess not."

"Whatever, that doesn't matter. How much did you see?"

"Gee, there _are_ an awful lot of clocks in this room..."

Her grip tightened. "How much did you see!?"

Seth grabbed at his throat, struggling against Claudia's superior strength. "Gah!...the...whole thing..."

Claudia felt her cheeks grow even hotter, although she didn't think it possible.

"Wh-what does it matter though? It was fake, right? Right? It's not like he was actually confessing his love to you."

Claudia nodded slightly, still angry that her friend had witnessed the embarrassing event.

Ferramore finally stopped and turned to the two servants, sighing contentedly. "Thank you both so much. Say, I never got your names. Would you tell me?"

Seth nodded and bowed, the remnants of a grin still etched onto his face. "My name is Seth Katrius, sir!"

Claudia almost groaned when she had to give a curtsy. "My name is Claudia Eithos, my lord."

He nodded, tapping his chin and reciting each name. "Seth Katrius...Claudia Eithos...I'll remember the two of you! Now I hate to seem rude, but I'd like some time alone for now. I need to make sure that I'm prepared and confident enough to follow through with this." He gestured to the ring.

The two nodded and, after another bow, carefully made their way through the floor of junk to the exit.

As Seth closed the door behind them, they caught the sound of a great 'twang' and a frustrated sigh from the Gallade prince. "Confound these damn clocks..."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle as he started down the hall, Claudia following him. "He may seem a bit loony, but he's a pretty good guy, you know?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say..."

"I mean, he's really nervous about asking the princess to marry him, but he's still going to go through with it. Isn't that sort of, I dunno, admirable?"

"You're starting to sound like those gossiping maids."

Seth chucked again. "I suppose I am. But so what? The man has found love. Isn't that a wonderful thing?"

Claudia sighed. "Not really, or at least not to me. Love is just a hinderance. Every day people worry over who their mate will be, what they can do to please their partner. Conflict always arises when a relationship like that starts, whether it be that one is suspicious of the other's loyalty, or one fails to keep the other's attention, thus dissolving the relationship, or some other troublesome thing. It's all a big hassle that isn't worth getting into. You'll only get hurt by someone who claims to love you one day, then abandons you the next."

Seth looked at her sideways and smiled to himself, as if he found it strange that someone could actually think like that. "Well, I don't really believe that. Sure, you might get hurt by some people, but that's not really what love is all about. I think that, even if you do get hurt, you'll find the one person who you truly do love. Then you'll never feel that kind of pain again. Plus, that experience can help you grow and benefit you."

"You're awfully optimistic. Is that really your views on love?"

"Of course! I think of it like this: the person who you find that truly loves you, and that you truly love, is like a shining gem in a mine. The mine, your life, could be extremely dark and unpleasant, or maybe not. But no matter how bad it is, that gem will shine through it all, above anything and everything else, your beacon of hope and happiness in the darkness, the light that you value above all else. Does that make sense?"

"I understand you're strange analogy. I just don't agree with it." Claudia said plainly.

Seth sighed in mock disappointment. "Geez, you're so cruel, Claudia. Telling you something like that was pretty embarrassing."

The corner of Claudia's lips twitched upwards in a small, almost imperceptible smile. "So what you're saying is, even if your life is miserable and gloomy, one person that you love with all your heart is enough to make life worth living?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then you, sir, are crazier than Prince Ferramore himself."

Seth laughed, a genuine, hearty laugh that Claudia always liked to hear. "Aw, come on! He's not a bad guy!"

"I never said that. I only said he was insane."

Seth shrugged. "Maybe so. But he's found love. That's more than you can say."

Claudia glared impatiently at him. "Again, I don't need it. Only you fools who think about love all the time would think that it's a necessity."

"It's necessary for your heart. Living your life with someone you care about is better than flying solo."

"I've lived my whole life alone. Trust me, it may not be pleasant, but it's better than being with others. You don't get hurt as much or as bad."

Seth looked at her sadly, a hurt expression on his face. "That's not true. You have me."

Claudia was about to reply with a cynical comment when she realized he was correct. Stumped, she hastily said, "Well, that's different. We're friends, not l-lovers."

She stumbled over the last word, and both she and Seth looked away from each other, the mood between them now uncomfortable.  
Claudia rubbed her arm, wishing she hadn't said that last bit. It was true, but somehow it felt as if she had pushed Seth away somehow.

_'What am I thinking?'_ she shook her head. _'There's nothing like that between us. Geez, those love focused fools are starting to rub off on me...'_

The two walked in silence for a bit longer. As they went, a question formed in Claudia's mind. She suddenly stopped, causing Seth to pause as well.

"Something wrong?"

Claudia thought back to when she had seen Seth standing in the doorway, pale and wide-eyed. "When you saw the prince propose to me, you seemed very surprised. Then you acted very hostile to him for a minute. Why was that?"

Seth's cheeks turned red, and he turned away to hide it. When he spoke, he was stuttering slightly. "Oh, w-well, you know, I j-just thought it was really sudden and strange is all. I mean, wouldn't you be surprised if you suddenly walked in on a marriage proposal?"

"I suppose...but you were glaring at him."

"N-no I wasn't! It must have been your imagination. Hoo boy, we've been gone for a while, haven't we? We'd better get back before Greta reprimands you and I'm forced to clean the dining hall."

Before Claudia could say another word, Seth was already strolling down the hall at a faster pace. Claudia frowned, defeated for the time being. Then she followed her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's another update for you all! Although, it is a bit long in my opinion, so be warned. Enjoy!**

**Snowflakes****  
**

Claudia awoke three days later to the sun shining through the single window in her cell like room. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The room was very small, with an old bed, a tiny dresser, and a bedside table being the only furniture in the confined space. It wasn't an ideal living space, but it was all she had, and certainly better than sleeping in the slums.  
She looked to her left to find a small bag with a letter under it on the table by her bed. Curious, she grabbed the letter and read it first, hoping it would shed some light on the object that had been delivered to her.  
_'Dear Claudia Eithos,__  
__I felt it necessary to thank you for your help the other day, so I pray that you will accept this gift as a small token of my appreciation. I've been practicing my speech ever since I recited it with you some time ago, and while it feels odd without a living subject to project it on, I feel ever more confident with each rehearsal. The Christmas party is in seven days, and I plan to propose to my love then. I trust that you will be there, since you are obligated to serve the nobles during that time. Oh, how I wish I were in your position, though. While not serving a lord or lady, you could easily slip away for a spell, somewhere quieter where you could think. But I, a mad prince among pompous high-bloods, will be forced to make small talk about dreadfully boring things, whether I want to or not. If you see me during the celebration, please do not hesitate to say hello. It would give me a moment away from those snooty nobles, and it would be splendid to speak with you again. Until then, I shall continue rehearsing and dreading the inevitable debates of politics and gossip.__  
__Your friend,__  
__Prince Vincent Ferramore'_  
Claudia gave a short, humorless laugh. One favor, and he already considered her, a lowly servant, a friend? The prince truly was strange.  
However, she took great care to fold the letter neatly and stash it behind a loose brick in the wall, a secret cache where she kept her other few prized possessions, like the pocket watch given to her by her father and a beautiful stone that Seth had given to her four birthdays ago. She could tell that Ferramore's words were sincere, and seeing as how a majority of the people in the castle didn't like her, she figured another friend couldn't hurt.  
She checked the contents of the bag as well, and, after identifying it as a rather hefty sum of money, deposited it with her other treasures as well.  
As she changed into her uniform for the day, she thought about the prince and the gift he had just given her. A kind letter that regarded her as a friend, an individual on the same level as him, and enough cash to buy nearly any moderately priced item and still have some money left over for necessities. She smiled to herself. He was indeed crazy, but the prince was kinder than any sane noble she had ever met.  
When she was finished preparing for the day, she made her way to the main hall to aid in the preparation of the party.  
_'I wonder what I will use the money for.'_ she pondered as she turned a corner and strode down a new corridor. She didn't even spare a second glance as a paige jumped in surprise and dropped the armor he was carrying when he caught sight of her. Instead, she continued to think. _'Perhaps I could buy a present for Seth. He hasn't stopped talking about those new weapons called pistols being manufactured in the western regions and how he would love to fire one. Perhaps I could get my hands on one before Christmas.'_  
The Mawile's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed she had arrived at the main hall. She showed no expression, but she was marveling on the inside.  
Wreaths adorned the doors and streams of red velvet clung to the walls and edges of windows, some parts tied into beautiful bows. The floor had been polished to a lustrous shine and the long red carpet that stretched from the main doors to the stairwell was laid out like the tongue of a large beast. However, the gigantic tree by the stairs had to be the most magnificent part. The evergreen stood high above her, its branches decorated with ornaments, bells, and hanging figurines, most made of expensive, fragile glass. A star had been placed on the very top of the tree, and Claudia almost felt sorry for the poor servant who must have been tasked with climbing up there to place it.  
Servants buzzed around everywhere, their voices indistinguishable from one another as they shouted out orders or talked about trivial matters.  
"Claudia!"  
Claudia tore her eyes away from the majestic sight to see Seth approaching her.  
"Oh, so you're here too, Seth?"  
He smiled and said, "Yeah, I gotta help out with the decorations, you know? So, did you get a surprise this morning too?"  
"Hm? Oh, you mean the gift from Prince Ferramore?"  
"Yeah! What a nice guy, huh? I definitely need to thank him next time I see him."  
Claudia was about to respond, but was cut off as another servant called to Seth.  
He sighed, seeing the predicament they were in. "Oh Arceus, what did I tell them about that? Hang on guys, I'll help!" He then turned to Claudia and flashed her a quick grin. "I'll catch up with you later, Claudia."  
He ran off and left Claudia alone. She felt slightly disappointed, but wasn't exactly sure why.  
She furrowed her brow in puzzlement as she felt a strange sensation in her chest. She noticed her heart beating quickly, quite abnormal considering that she hadn't done anything to cause it to beat faster.  
_'What is this?'_ she thought, placing a hand over her racing heart. _'Why is my heart beating so quickly? Could this be what I think it is? A sign that...I've caught an illness?'_  
She nodded her head, confirming it. 'Yes, that must be it. I must have contracted it at some point while I was out yesterday. Walking around the slums during the bitter cold couldn't be helped, but I curse having to run that errand even more now.'  
Despite this, however, she still went to help with the preparations. She rarely got sick, but even when she did, she tried her best to hide it so she could work. Missing a day of labor meant that her pay for that day would be cut, and, seeing as how she didn't make much to begin with, she couldn't afford to miss a day.  
After a few hours of hanging decorations and dusting statues wrapped with tinsel, Claudia heard the ear-piercing voice of Madame Greta cutting through the din of voices in the hall, calling her name. She bit back her tongue to prevent herself from snapping back at the woman.  
Instead, she turned around and bowed, politely asking, "What can I do for you, Madame Greta?"  
The Raichu stopped in a huff, and Claudia noticed that she was holding another Pokemon's wrist in her vice-like grip.  
She was a young Kirlia, most likely around her age. She was wearing a maid uniform like Claudia, however, unlike her, it actually suited the Psychic-type Pokemon. She had a distinct poise that complimented the servant's attire, while Claudia had a dominating appearance that made her seem taller than she really was, a pose she hadn't yet lost from her days on the streets trying to intimidate other Pokemon so she could keep them away.  
"This is Erika." Madame Greta sneered, as if she were showing a mutt a prized show dog, showing it a status that it could never reach. "She is new here and I'm instructing you to train her on her basic duties. Arceus knows I don't have time to do it. I know you're worthless and can't even handle your own duties properly, but perhaps you can inspire this young lass to strive to be better, so she doesn't end up like you."  
She thrust Erika towards her and then stamped off, shrieking at another servant who had done something slightly wrong.  
Claudia sighed. Madame Greta hadn't really given her any instructions, and she had never trained anyone before. Hopefully, this would be over with soon.  
Erika curtsied and looked her in the eye, surprising Claudia. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Erika Gift. My family has been serving the royal Colvoy family for generations, and now I wish to follow in my ancestors' footsteps. I am eager to learn from an experienced servant such as yourself, and it is an honor to be training under you. And what, may I ask, is your name?"  
Claudia almost remarked about how she didn't ask for her life story or the exaggerated compliments, but restrained herself. She also couldn't see why this girl needed training. She had the necessary politeness and attitude of a maid already.  
"I'm Claudia." she said, not bothering to act too formal. This girl wasn't a noble or higher up, so she didn't have to put up a polite facade. "I suppose we should get started right away. Follow me."  
Claudia cursed silently as she led Erika through the halls. She hated the way she couldn't sound genuinely polite, and the way she had to force herself to bow because she would always mess up her curtsy. Why couldn't she be proper like Erika?  
She shook her head, emptying those thoughts. Obviously it was because they were brought up under different circumstances. Erika had a family. Claudia didn't. Erika had most likely had schooling. Claudia could only count in order to prevent being cheated out of money. Erika had three meals a day. Claudia had been lucky to even have one.  
"Is something wrong, Miss Claudia?" Claudia cursed silently again. She had forgotten that Kirlia's could sense emotions, and if she didn't keep her's in check, there would be a good chance that Erika could learn some information that she'd rather keep secret.  
Claudia took a deep breath and tried her best to clear away her emotions. "No, not at all. Now, your main duties here at the castle will be to clean, deliver things, and basically do whatever your masters tell you to do. First, I'll start off by showing you where you'll be staying."  
Claudia led her to the servant's chambers, where all of the servants who stayed at the castle resided. It was split into two areas, one side housing the males, and the other side reserved for the females. Claudia led her to the left, the section for females.  
"The Princess graciously allows her servants to pick their own rooms here, so you may choose a room that is not occupied."  
Erika tapped her chin thoughtfully and slowly looked around at all of the doors, trying to decide where she would like to stay the best. Claudia thought it was rather silly. She didn't particularly care where she stayed, as long as it was comfortable enough for her. Although, she had specifically chosen the room at the far end of the hall. It was a win/win for her and the other maids. They didn't have to fear being close to her as much, and she wouldn't have to put up with their fearful whimpers. Although, a few did accuse her of hexing them with nightmares or stealing their belongings every now and again, either to make trouble for her, or to get attention. Luckily, Madame Greta always ignored these complaints, either due to the fact that she didn't believe in witchcraft, or because she just didn't feel like dealing with the problem.  
"Which room are you in?" Erika finally asked, unable to make a choice.  
"Me? I'm at the very end of the hall." She pointed to the door.  
Erika smiled and began walking towards the room closest to it, saying, "Then I'll stay here, as long as it's not taken. I'd prefer to stay as close to you as possible since I'm not too familiar with this place yet, and also since you're my first friend here."  
Claudia felt slightly annoyed, but didn't show it. How could this girl already consider her a friend? Why did she have to ruin her plans of solitude by choosing to stay near her?  
She sighed inwardly and nodded. "I believe that room is vacant, so you may stay there. Now, if you have any possessions that you'd like to drop off there, we may do so now and then continue."  
Erika nodded and smiled at the Mawile, which only aggravated her more.  
The two walked to Madame Greta's office to pick up the bag that Erika had left there when she first arrived, and then walked back to her new room.  
On the way back, Claudia heard a familiar voice call her name.  
"Claudia? Where have you been? I thought you were still back in the main hall helping with the decorations."  
Claudia turned around to find Seth approaching her.  
"I was, but then I was tasked with training this new servant here."  
She gestured to Erika, and the girl stepped forward rather shyly.  
Seth smiled kindly to her and extended his hand, which she took slowly. "Hello! My name is Seth Katrias! And you are?"  
She muttered at first, but when Seth asked her again, she said a bit louder, "E-Erika Gift..."  
Seth nodded and looked back at Claudia. "I gotta get going, too, but I'll see you later tonight, okay?" He ran off and called back, "It was nice meeting you, Erika!"  
Claudia felt her heart racing again after he left, and she thought it odd that she had only been feeling an irregular heart beat and not any other symptoms of a cold.  
She looked back at Erika to find her smiling at the ground, her face slightly red.  
"What's wrong?" Claudia asked bluntly, and Erika faced her, trying to hide her grin.  
"N-nothing, it's just that...that person seemed very nice. What...if I may ask, wh-what is your relationship with him...?"  
Claudia felt a sour emotion building inside her, and her eyes became stonier. She didn't exactly mean to, but she replied hostilely, "He's my friend. Now, we should be returning to your training, correct?"  
Erika nodded, and the two continued on their way.

7Z7Z7Z7

When Claudia returned to her room hours later, she collapsed onto her bed. Training Erika had been harder than she originally had thought. The Kirlia was a complete klutz, not able to walk straight while carrying a tray and ending up knocking over valuables when she was cleaning. She would often forget things, and Claudia had found herself repeating herself over and over throughout the day.  
She always apologized and spoke to Claudia as if they were friends, even though the Mawile would respond to her coldly all the time.  
She glanced out the window and saw that the sun was already setting outside. She got up and changed out of her uniform. Her duties were over for today, and she wanted to go out and buy Seth's present so it would be here in time for the holiday. Even though she was sick and would have to go back out into the cold, it would be worth it for her friend.  
She wrapped a thick scarf around her neck and walked out the door with the bag of coins in her hand, knowing just where to go to receive the goods she wanted.

**So, what do you guys think so far? Personally, I never knew this story was going to start unraveling this way, what with a bunch of characters and such. I wanted to keep it mainly focused on Seth and Claudia, but so far I'm not sure if I've really achieved that. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I should have the next chapter out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snowflakes**

Claudia pulled her scarf tighter around her neck as the wind picked up, blowing cold flakes of snow into her face.

She was back in the slums again, although in a different area this time. She was walking by the harbor, looking out towards the cold sea with gray clouds overhanging it, that is, whenever someone wasn't eyeing her bag of cash hungrily. Or, at least she hoped it was the cash...

When she reached her destination, a shipyard filled with boats of all shapes and sizes and rugged, grumpy sailors loading and unloading cargo, she sought out the man she was looking for.

It didn't take too long to find him. He was a one-eyed Smeargle who was shouting out orders to others, strictly, but not cruelly. Now and then he would make a joke at one of their expenses, and all but the targeted crew member would laugh, only for one of the other ones to become a recipient of his next jest, lightening the previous person's mood as well.

He had always been like this, ever since Claudia had first met him. She had done some simple jobs for him for a little extra money a few years back, and she knew what a good smuggler he was.

"Come on, come on, ya lazy oafs!" he called out to them. "'Specially you, Harrison! Yer wife tells me yer quick in the bedroom, so why not be quick while on the job, too?"

The sailors guffawed and Harrison pushed past the Smeargle roughly, but was smiling good-naturedly as he did so.

Claudia shook her head at the profane joke and approached the Smeargle. "Garret, I have a job for you."

He turned to his left and gasped when he spotted her. "Gah! Arceusdammit, Claudia! What'd I tell ya 'bout sneakin' up on my blind side?!"

Claudia crossed her arms. "I didn't even know you had a blind side."

Garret grinned sheepishly and held his eyepatch up, revealing an empty eye socket underneath. "Yeah, well, I lost my left peeper while out on a job a couple o' months back. Nasty ol' Escavalier poked it out when he discovered I was tryin' to sneak some weapons past him. Dangerous, this smugglin' business is, but profitable, too! Haven't seen ya in a while, so that explains why ya haven't got the news. What, they don't tell ya how the common folk are gettin' along at yer big, cushy castle?"

The Mawile stared at him coldly. "Don't think you've got it too hard. Living at that castle is one of the worst things that ever happened to me. The nobles are demanding, the work is exhausting, and the pay is almost non-existent."

"I'll try to remember that as I'm sleepin' on my cold, hard board o' wood, listenin' to the grumblin' of my stomach. I'll remind myself that ol' Claudia is fightin' through the hell of havin' to work in a warm castle all day, endurin' her guaranteed minimum wage and free housin'."

Claudia, realizing he was right, rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me, how much would it be to smuggle a pistol from Kanto to here, and how long would it take?"

Garret scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, Kanto, huh? Can't say fer sure. Hear they've been plottin' up some schemes fer war and the like. Things are too unstable there. I hear these new inventions and machines have got the higher-ups 'round here all in a twist. I heard that the prince who's stayin' at the castle is quite the inventor himself. Some say he's in league with Kanto, that he's a-spyin' on-"

"Look, I don't care about the politics or conspiracies. Just answer my question." Claudia snapped.

Garret rolled his shoulders back. "Geez, as cold as ever, I see. Well, if it's a pistol ya want, than that shouldn't be too difficult. I'd wager it'd cost 'bout one thousand two hundred coins, with a two hundred coin shippin' fee. As fer how long it'd take, I'd say probably...five days? Six, tops?"

Claudia withdrew the amount of money he had requested and gave it to him, much to Garret's surprise.

"Done." she said simply. "Send me a letter when it arrives, will you?"

He looked down at the money and smiled before looking back up at her. "Uh...uh, yeah! Sure! Will do!"

Claudia turned back the way she'd come to make her way back to the castle, and she heard Garret call after her, "Don't you worry, Claudia! You'll have yer little killin' machine in a couple days time! I'll even make sure to get some o' those lead bullets fer ya!"

She waved back to him, letting him know she had heard and that she appreciated it. Then she continued on her way, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the men working on the ships.

**Well, its's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
